Just Ducky
by Dusted Pyxie
Summary: Rubber Ducky, you're the one (do be do) you make bathtime so much fun... for Duo... Good Lord, what was I thinking?


Just Ducky— inspired by my sister in a fit of insaneness

(Heero: What the hell is she going to do to us now?)

(Trowa: something insane, she always does)

(Duo: something with ducks I suppose)

(Quatre: Ducks? Oo!)

(DP: shut up and let me do this)

(Everyone: sorry)

By: Dusted Pyxie (Without WBW for once… I thought I'd try it out on my own.)

Duo sat soaking in the bathtub, his long hair fanning out around him; the scented bubbles piled high and spilling out. He sat up and fished around in the mass of whiteness until he found the object of his search. He pulled out a small, yellow, rubber ducky and waved it around in the air as if it were an airplane. The door creaked open and Heero, carrying a towel, walked in, saw Duo, and immediately turned back around and started out the door. 

"Sorry," he mumbled, "Didn't know you were in here."

"No, that's okay," Duo said, quickly hiding the rubber animal, "I was about to get out."

"Then I'm DEFINITELY leaving," Heero slammed the door behind him.

"Humph," Duo sulked, sinking back into the tub, "No one ever wants to stay with me." He retrieved the ducky and went back to amusing himself by talking to his newly found companion.

"Duo?" Quatre's voice came through the door, overlaid with the sound of his fist pounding on the wood, "Are you out yet? You used up all the hot water. Heero's pretty pissed off."

"I'll bet," Duo murmured, "Tell him I'm sorry, I'll be out in a minute. Oh, have you checked on Happy? Sometimes he escapes." Duo smiled as he heard Quatre gasp.

"You mean to tell me that I might have a gerbil running around my house eating my furniture?" he demanded. The pounding of his footsteps told Duo that Quatre had left. Chuckling, Duo climbed out of the tub and wrapped a towel around himself. He was about to exit the room when after a moments thought grabbed the rubber ducky before departing.

***

*Squish* Wufei's head slowly and angrily rose.

"What," he demanded, "Is a wet, rubber duck doing flying through the air and landing on my papers?" The room was silent and only the books stared back at him from their positions on the shelves in the study. Wufei grabbed the duck and flung it out the window. Unfortunately he had forgotten that the window was closed and with a resounding CRASH it shattered.

"DUCKY!" Duo came flying out of his hiding place behind the desk and jumped out the window after the duck. "DUCKYYYYYYYYyyyyyyyyyyy… owie." Wufei went to the window and looked down at the ground two stories below where Duo was lying flat on his back.

"That's an odd way to leave the house," he called, "Are you too funny for the front door now?" Duo didn't respond, he just lapsed into an extended fit of groaning.

***

An hour later Duo was back inside his room sulking and nursing some bruised ribs. 

"It's not fair Huey," he complained. Huey stared blankly back at him, "No one understands me. Why can't they appreciate my sense of humor? Why?" Huey continued to stare past Duo's head. "You know," Duo grumbled, "You're not much of a companion." Huey, the little yellow, rubber ducky just looked at the wall. "Fine friend you turned out to be." He muttered, "Come my little ewok, we have havoc to wreak."

***

The doorbell rang. Heero went to answer it, towel drying his hair. Relena stood on the doorstep waiting expectantly.

"Can I help you?" Heero asked irritably.

"Can I come in?" Relena asked, "It's starting to rain." Heero shrugged and left the door open. Relena took one step in to door before a flying Huey hit her in the head, sending her flying backwards out the door, knocked unconscious. 

"Nice aim," Heero commented.

"That was meant for you," Duo grumbled. He saw the look Heero directed towards him, "Oops, I meant…"

"Just take your foot out of your mouth and help me drag her inside," Heero grabbed Relena uncerimoniously by one leg and dragged her inside the doorway. 

***

5 minutes later….

Trowa fell flat on his face. Cursing quietly he stood up to get a look at what he tripped over. To his surprise, Relena appeared to be sleeping in front of the front door.

"Baka, that's a stupid place to sleep," he murmured. He heard a small squeak followed by a faint whizzing noise before he fell onto the floor, out cold, next to Relena, a small, unobtrusive yellow object sitting by his head. 

***

Duo smiled, 2 down, 3 to go. 

***

Wufei was still sulking, trying to dry out his documents over the air-conditioning vent. Stupid Duo. Never knows when to be serious. Finally convinced that the papers were dry, Wufei decided to pay heed to his grumbling stomach. He stumped down to the kitchen to try and find a snack. The last thing he remembered before falling to the ground was a flash of yellow and a maniacal laugh.

***

Heero sat typing at his laptop, the glow of it the only light in the windowless room. Duo sat, poised behind the desk, waiting for the right moment, almost afraid to breathe for fear of being caught. His eyes scanned the dim room, surveying his surroundings. There was nothing in Heero's spotless room excepting a bed, stiffly made military-style and the desk and chair where Heero sat typing. 

Heero sighed and closed his laptop, rubbing his temples. The glare of the screen was giving him a headache. He closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. Suddenly the darkness became absolute as he slumped in his chair. Duo smiled impishly and easily picked up the smaller boy and carried him down to where the others were being kept.

***

"Heero?" Quatre called from the staircase, "Trowa? Wufei?" No response. "Duo?" Still, no answer. "Fluffy? Happy? Idunno? Bunny?" Even though he wasn't expecting one, there was still yet another oppressive silence. "This doesn't feel right," he fretted. Descending the staircase, Quatre nervously looked around. Something was definitely wrong. "Anyone?" Not watching where he was going, the blonde Arabian tripped on the last stair, falling head first onto the hard marble floor, knocking himself out cold.

"Drat," Duo muttered, emerging from underneath the stairs, "He took all the fun out of it." He sighed, "Oh well, I can still bring him down with the others I guess."

***

"MMMMMMMPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

"Mmph mph Mpphla," Wufei muttered irritably through his gag. 

Duo came whistling down the stairway of the basement, carrying Quatre. 

"Can I ask you a question?" Trowa, who Duo had found no need to gag, asked. "why?"

"Well, let me see," Duo mused, "Wufei threw Huey out the window, Relena accidentally got in my way when I tried to bean Heero, and I just threw too hard," He smiled, "I guess I just don't know my own strength."

"Mmph mmph mm mmmmmmm!" Heero cussed at Duo, tied and handcuffed to a chair. Duo deposited Quatre in another chair and quickly tied him to it.

"Ta ta fellows, and lady," Duo said cheerfully, exiting the room, but not before pressing a small, black button.

Loud, twangy (I'm talking about Dwight Yokem here) country music started to blare throughout the room through the surround sound speakers. There was a mass scream.

***

Several days later, after managing to free everyone, except Relena, who they had presumed dead after Heero scooched his was over to her in his chair and somehow managed to knock her over the head with one of the chair legs after taken a quite acrobatic flying leap. When he landed the chair had splintered and he was free, releasing everyone else.

They met inside a secret room in the back of the mansion. This meeting's topic: Pay Back. Many ideas were discussed, until Trowa reached into a corner and pulled out a roll of sticky gray tape…

FINIS! And no, I'm not going to write a sequel, Ebonhawk wrote a fairly good Duct Tape series for both GW and RW, so I'm not gonna plagerize. R&R please! This is my first independent fic, and I need to know if I should continue! 

Dusted Pyxie

"See the happy moron, he doesn't give a damn. I wish I was a happy moron… by God! Perhaps I am!"


End file.
